


Practice

by WildlingGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Season/Series 04, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara helps Willow master a new spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

"Concentrate" she instructs, trying to be as helpful as possible. Unfortunately, explaining how to perform spells wasn't always very easy to put into words. "I know you can do it."

"I'm trying, I really am" Willow replies. "But three days ago all I could do was make a pencil levitate for some seconds, you know?"

"I know it's a big step" Tara says in her most comprehensive voice. "And it's a simple spell, really. It's one of the first ones I got. Wanna try one last time?"

"Wait, let me..." she read the small chant she had to say in her head once again before nodding. "Ok, all set. Let's try this."

Tara and Willow sit on the wooden floor of Tara's college room, legs crossed, and hold hands with each other. They both close their eyes and take a deep breath practically at the same time before connecting their magical energy with each other, preparing to cast this new spell.

The chant went well, and Willow kept her focus on the right place, as tiny, little snowflakes started falling from nowhere, from the ceiling to the floor, where the produced a thin layer of snow on their clothes. The two of them opened their eyes and looked at each other, smiling. Willow's proud smile could've lightened up the darkest of days.

"Way to go, Willow. You did it!" Tara congratulates her. "You mastered the spell!"

"No, Tara" she holds her hand once again and points around at whatthey had produced. " _We_ did it. Don't forget that."

Tara gives her a shy smile. "I promise I won't."


End file.
